Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motion devices and more particularly pertains to a new decoy motion device for removably supporting and moving a decoy back and forth.
Description of the Prior Art
The use of motion devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, motion devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art includes a transducer located on a housing; a switch located on the housing; a transmitter located within the housing, and in communication with the transducer; a receiver; a CPU located within the electronics compartment; a motorized, bird decoy with a plug removably attachable to the connection plug, a decoy stand base; a decoy stand rod extending generally orthogonally from the decoy stand base; a rotatable sleeve in rotatable communication with the decoy stand rod; a bird shaped decoy fixedly attached to the rotatable sleeve. Another prior art includes a central base with a motor which moves a rotating member of the base. Several arms of a predetermined length are connected to the rotating member of the base, and satellite decoy elements are connected to outer ends of the arms. Also another prior art includes a first motor reciprocating the first turkey decoy between up and down positions. The motion imparting assembly also includes a second motor reciprocating the first and second turkey decoy between left and right positions. Yet, another prior art includes a remotely-operated Electronic Rotatable Decoy Stand designed to support and impart rotational motion to a male turkey decoy. The remotely-operated electronic rotatable decoy stand is removably coupled to a male turkey decoy. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new decoy motion device.